Sakura's mission to DGrayman
by InnerCookie
Summary: It was just a mission to protect some 'heart', just another boring, easy, mission Tsunad-sensei gave me. That was what I first thought when she gave me the mission, and how wrong I was.  Mostly AllenXSakura, tiny bit KandaXSakra & LenaleeXLavi
1. mission

**ME GUESTA *insert sexy meme here***

**Hiiiii I don't own anything, do the creep, huh, do the Disclaimer, huh! **

**So yeah, I don't own anything just enjoy your reading.**

**Oh, if you wondering about the not-so-good grammar it is because I don't have a beta and I ain't planning to get one, the reason I started write fanfic's is b'cuz I want to be better on English. (I'm from Sweden c;)**

Tsunade was in her office when she looked over a special scroll. She raised an eyebrow. 'Defeat Akuma and protect the heart? Allen Walker and Lenalee lee? The scroll is saying that the Earl of millennium is trying to kill everyone, and he got this Akuma, which is having a poison that kills everyone that get shot.

That's interesting I would have love to have some test about that poison. But we are having a troublesome time right now but this can get us new alier. Then who should I pick? Sasuke is still at Orochimaru and Naruto with Jiraya. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino are out on a mission, Team Gai to, and almost every Jounin is out… '

"Shitzune get me Haruno Sakura"

"Hai!" Shitzune responded and she rushed out of the office.

Sakura was in her house and was toasting a toast when Shitzune rushed in

"Sakura! Report to the office right now!"

"buww amf eawhft toammstf" Sakura said whit her toast in her mouth, she swallow and said "okay I'm coming right now" and Shitzune and Sakura leaved the room.

"Tsunade-sensei you called me?" Sakura said

"Yes, I want you to go to the Black order." When she saw Sakura's face she started to explain

"They are exorcist that kills Akuma, who are created by the Earl, who wants to destroy the world" Tsunade paused and looked on Sakura, who nodded, and continued "One of them exorcist have the heart and the want you to protect that person. -"

She got cut off by Sakura "what heart?"

"You can read it in the scroll" Tsunade said and threw the scroll to Sakura. Then she continued "They don't know who is having the heart it's maybe Allen Walker or Lenalee lee. Your mission is to protect them. You will go 3miles east of Suna and there a golem will be waiting for you. Get going so fast you can!"

"Hai!" Sakura was about to leave when she heard Tsunade said "Oh and one more thing, it's standing in the scroll but don't get shoot by these akumas, they have a deadly poison. " Sakura nodded and started running home.

'If it wasn't for General Cross that had written it I shouldn't have accept it, but f he is sending us something it must be very imported.'

At the main gate Sakura was ready to leave. She hadn't said bye to her friend becuase they was one their own missions.

Sakura sigh, 'better leave now'

'**Yeah you should yore damn fatass! Get going before the fucking snow is coming'**

'always as nice the talk to you, inner' Sakura mutter. Sakura sat off to Suna and about three hours later she was at their gate

'Maybe I should drop by and say hi to Temari?'

'**Yeah, on your way to here we can always rape Gaara, he and his hot body!'**

'Are you never getting tired of thing about boys?'

'**No and I never will as long as it hot boys all around'**

'Well if I don't see any hot boys then?'

'**Then I just take over you and go and make out with the first person I see who is sexy, hot and have abs.'**

'That would totally destroy my life'

'**No you would have got more sex if I was the one with the control- KYAA! Look at that man at the gate! Sakura if you don't take this opportunity you are domed to die virginity. NOW GO AND FUCK HIM!'**

Sakura just ignore Inners comment and decide to not visit Temari and was going on at east.

It's only to run now, and with that she pumped more chakra to her legs and started running in the east direction. When she had run around three mils she stopped and looked around. When she had looked for half an hour she said

"I don't see any dumb golem!" just when she said that, some little flying golden boll with a tail come to her.

"Ehh… are you the golem that are going to take me to the Back order?" She asked and then everything went black.

She woke up by someone was shaking her while saying "hello are you alive? Can you her me?"Then another voice said from her left side.

"Let her be, it's just going to be annoying if she woke up "

'**hey! Fuck off bitch! Who do you call annoying your little piece of shit!**' Sakura didn't want to admit it be she thought that her inner was right. No one call us annoying. And with that she open her easy and sent a death glare on the person on her right.

"Yeah I am awake thanks for caring" And with that she punched him in the face. Hard. He flied at least twenty meters. Then she turned around to the three other people. The one who had shacked her hade red-orange hair, the girl to the left of him had really long black hair in pigtail, and the last guy hade white hair, that's unusual.

'**not as unusual as your hair, I mean PINK? Who the hell has pink hair?**'

'thanks inner' Sakura thought sarcastic. Then she continued to look at the whit haired man, she saw the boys left eye she study it and said "Your left easy is cursed" they looked shocked. Maybe because she spoke or that I said it like it was the world most natural thing.

"Um, yeah my left eye is cursed"

"Do you maybe now how to- KYAA!" The Golden think I saw before everything went back (guess it's the golem) came out of my shirt.

The cursed boy says "Oh Timcanpy where have you been?" and the golem just lay itself on his head. By now the man she had hit had come back and was damn pissed off.

"What the fuck was that for!" he said damn angry. I sent him my coldest glare and said "because you said I was annoying." I wasn't sitting any more I was standing in front of that man, facing him. Well not really he was at least a head taller than me. Damn my shortness! You could really see the sparkling between him and me.

The whit haired was holding the man back "Kanda don't do anything stupid." He got in the middle of us, in front of me and his back at the man, Kanda.

"What's your name?" The man said with a smile.

"He is kind of cute"

"**Yeah! Kiss him now! C'mon he is like only a little bit taller then you. Okay maybe a head taller but if you standing on your toes... YEAH! C'mon kiss him now!"**

Sakura ignored inner but she still got a little flush on her cheeks." My name is Haruno Sakura, medicnin, Jounin, and I was sent over here on a mission. What's your name?"

The cursed man started "I'm Allen Walker, exorcist, and just got home from a mission" He smiled, next person to continued was the girl.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee, Exorcist, and just got back from a mission" Lenalee said, also smiled. The next guy that said his name was the read-orange haired guy that had shaken her.

"My name is Lavi, and the same as the other to" Sakura nodded. "Then who is that guy" she said poking at the guy she had punched. Allen answered "He's Yuu Kanda, exorcist and our teammate."

"But you said you was going on a mission? What's that about?"

Sakura blushed, Allen's face was really close to hers. "I-I was sent her to find the Black order and then find you Lenalee, and you Allen"

"But why would you look for us?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll explain when we are at the black order. Where is it?"

"We can lead you the way, it's just around the corner. Come now-" Lavi got interrupted by Kanda "Oy! Are we really just going to let her in?"

"Yupp" the three said and walked away. "Sorry Yuu" I said with a smile and started to talk to Lenalee.

"We're here!" Sakura looked up. The black Orders head quart. It was huge! When they got to the gate Lenalee started to talk "We're done with our mission. On our way back we found Sakura-" Lenalee poke on Sakura "-who looked for the Black Order. She said she is having a mission and she wants to talk to ours heads. She says she have a letter from General Cross." Something answer Lenalee but I didn't see any person "She's the first one that Cross has sent after Allen came in. Let the guardian look at her, and he can decide if she can come or not."

'the guardian?' Sakura thought. Then a face came out if the wall and looked at her "She is having some different power but she's not an Akuma. She can came in." the dorrface said. The all got in, four happy persons and one angry person. "Brother!" she said and was going in to a lab.

"LENALEE! I was so worried about you!"

"Are they siblings?" I asked Lavi "Yeah." was Lavi's only respond.

"Well anyway, brother this is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Komui Lee" said Komui.

"Nice to meet you my name is Haruno Sakura, Jounin, medic, I'm here on a mission"

"Okay let's go to my office and discuss your mission then." I follow Komui to his office with the other people (Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Kanda) following me. In Komui office he sat behind the desk and the other sat in the chairs. Sakura stood up in the middle.

"You can sit in one of the chairs" Komui said.

"No thank you, I am use to stand" Sakura repeat. Komui raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, you can start" Komui say.

"Okay, I got a mission requested by General Cross," Sakura took out her scroll, "Which says that I'm going to protect your heart, Allen Walker or Lenalee Lee. Read this scroll for more information" Sakura handed the scroll over to Komui. It was quiet while he was reading and then he asked Sakura

"What can you do?"

"Well I can do all the basic stuffs like Kunai, Shuriken, Walk on trees/Walls/Water etc. Then I have superhuman strong, and I am the second best in the village on healing."

They looked a little bit shocked and then Lenalee said "If you can heal can you heal the persons on the hospital then? " Sakura raised an eyebrow "of course isn't that obviously?"

Lenalee just nodded her head. Komui open his mount again and said "Sakura if you are going to protect Lenalee and Allen then you are in there team from now on. And could you please heal the people in the hospital?" Sakura nodded. "Then I will follow you, I would like to see how you can heal someone" Lenalee, Allen and Lavi also wanted to see so that's how they ended up in the Hospital.

"Who's having the worst wounds?"

"It's him" Lenalee said She poked on a man with bandage on his right arm, stomach and right leg.

"Okay, please take of all bandages on his right arm. It's not so serious he is going to survive"

'Inner please don't go crazy when I take of the bandage on his stomach'

'**No promise, my **_**dear **_**host, that never has fucked anyone' **

'oh you shut up!'

"Umm, Sakura? You was spacing out" said Allen

"What oh sorry!" Sakura said

"No problem, but like I asked earlier, what is critical if this is not?" Allen asked

"Well It's probably when you get hit by a poison katana. Then you have to take out the poison fast and make an antidote." Sakura said serious. "Or when you get hit by a bomb" Sakura smirked. "Anyhow I'm going to heal you now so please be still" and then green chakra came to her hand and she started heal him. She heard people withdraw breath. When she was finished with the man's arm she started heal his stomach and she heard her inner

'**Oh dear god! Look at all his abs!'** Sakura just ignored her and continued healing his stomach and when she was done she healed the guy's leg. "So it's done. You can go now" and with that she headed to another person and the man she just had healed was coming up from his bed. He thanked her but she just waved of saying it is her job.

Sakura continued to heal everyone till it was no one left in the hospital. Allen had been with her all the time, talking to her and they had fun. But know, Sakura was exhausted. She and Allen was the only person left and Allen was sitting in one of the bed, talking about food. She smiled, he's like Naruto a little bit when it comes to food.

After a while, deciding it was boring –and a bet with her inner- Sakura came over to him and sat in his knee. Allen stopped talking and flushed a little bit, but then Sakura fall asleep, unlucky –or lucky?- she fell over him, resulting that Allen was on the bed, with sleeping Sakura over him.

**Allen's POV**

The last person had just left and they were alone. When Sakura stood there, facing him, he couldn't avoid looking at her body

'She's cute, and sexy' 'no wait what am I thinking!' She's coming this way! Stop being a fool! Sakura is sitting in my knee.

'What am I going to do?' Then he felt that he landing in the bed with Sakura over him. She had fallen asleep.

'But what is it with this situation I'm in? She doesn't have a room here, should she sleep here? Yes that's the best. But should I go up? She maybe wakes up then! Think, Allen, Think!' And then all the lamps extinguished. 'Damn, I don't know where I can light the lamps!'

"Huh I guess I'll have to sleep here tonight." Allen said out to no one.

**~OoxoO~ **

**Well 'ellu. :}**

**Want me to write sown some random shit that no one cares about? Nah Don't feel like, so… have a good… Happy… something-day~ c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAYY! My computer has stop fukk itself! *tears of joy* sry 4 it being so short…**

**Do you want it 2 be Sakura and Allen or someone else? :o**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR D.G-M! TwT u are evil that make me say that Dx

**Earlier Chapter: **

_Then he felt that he landing in the bed with Sakura over him. She had fallen asleep. 'But what is it with this situation I'm in? She doesn't have a room here, should she sleep here? Yes that's the best. But should I go up? She maybe wake up then! Think, Allen, Think!' And then all the lamps extinguished. 'damn, I don't know where I can lit the lamps!' _

"_huh I guess I'll have to sleep here tonight." Allen said out to no one._

Like yesterday Sakura woke up by someone was shaking her. Well not exactly. Someone was careful punching her right shoulder. "mjoo, just five more minutes" I said while I crawled higher up in the bed. My head was hitting something. And that something was someone's chin. I looked up and saw Allen "KYAA!" I scream while a pushed myself up in sitting. "Hey you don't need to scream so load exactly where my ear is" Allen groan. "ah, G-gomen Allen-kun"

Lenalee was the one who had wake Sakura up, both she and Allen raised a eyebrow and said at the same time "Allen-**kun**?" Sakura blushed really hard and she could almost compete with a tomato which one who is most red. Sakura was quiet and looked down. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, Allen whit a big '?' in his face and Lenalee smiled evilly.

Lenalee opend her mount and said "Well let's get going! We have got a mission!" And with that Lenalee walked out

**Lenalee POV**

When I got in I saw Sakura laying on Allen's chest. Sakuras hand was in Allens hair and Allen had a arm around her. She didn't want to wake them up, but they did have a mission. I gently pushed Sakuras shoulder. She groaned and said "mjoo, just five more minutes" Lenalee was entertained by the scene in front of here. Sakura crawled higher up on Allens chest till her head met his shin, and she screamed. Sakura was fast up and was sitting on top of him. She made eye contact whit Allen and smiled. 'This is gonna be so fun.' "Well let's get going! We have got a mission!" And then she walked out, thinking about her plans for them. Luckily for Sakura and Allen they didn't see her face

**Allen POV **

He had been brutal awaked by someone screaming in his ear. And that someone was Sakura. She then said "G-gomen Allen-kun" kun… He liked it. But what did she mean by that? Allen was clueless. "Allen-**kun**?" he and Lenalee said in the same time. Sakura was very red, and looked down. Allen meted Lenalee's eyes and she smiled evily. 'wonder what that's about' and then Lenalee talked "Well, let's get going! We have a mission!"

**Sakura POV**

I was awaked by Lenalee, and I was laying on top of Allen-kun! 'wait, why did I say Allen-kun?' **'Well smartass that's because you like him.**' 'N-n-no I don't' Inner just rolled her eyes **'we're the same person it's a little bit hard to have a secret! And you have picked a good one' **Sakuras eye within. She know what her inner was thinking 'bout. 'waaah! I got to say something before I get awkward' "G-gomen Allen-kun" After a little while both Lenalee and Allen said "Allen-**kun**?" Sakura blushed hard and looked down 'What the hell was I thinking!' **'You were thinking about how hot Allen would be without his shirt on'** Sakura flushed more 'nn-no-no I didn't!' 'Yes you were.' And that's how they kept going until Lenalee spooked "Well let's get going! We have a mission!"

**Sakura POV**

So Sakuras team was Lavi, Lenalee and Allen 'Allen...' **'You are so having a crush on him' **Inner Sakura teased 'n-no' **'yes you are, like I said, a bit hard to have a secret from me smartass!**' Before Sakura could answer that comment Lavi brought here to the real world while saying "Damn it Sakura you spaced out again!" **'Look! Someone is notice that you're weirdo' **'Just shut up.' Sakura said and sighted.

"So… Where are we going to go then? You said that every general ever month have said where they are, except for general Cross?" Sakura said, a little bit annoying. Allen was the first one to answer her question "well that's because both you and I know Cross" Sakura was fast to inform him "Actually I don't know him I just got the mission" Then Lavi said "Well, Who cares! You have gotten the mission from him right? So you maybe know him!" Sakura just rolled her eyes. " Well no, I am just getting a mission, go on the mission, and then go back for another mission. So I don't know this Cross person." **'Ouch Sakura, that was hard'** 'and that are coming from you?' **'hehe you got a point there'** Inner said, smiling evilly. Lavi just blinked sometimes before saying "okay. Gezz, Boring to go around the world and get to know people and then leave then?" Sakura have never thought of that in that way and know when she's actually thinking about it she doesn't know what to say. Lavi saw that and didn't comment, I think Lenalee saw that because she got up to me and embraced me in a hug. Allen just looked at Lenalee and the pinky a little bit surprised and, what he didn't want to admit, a little bit jealousy. Also, Lavi notice that. This time Lavi just grinned. Lenalee still hasn't let go of the hug so Sakura just hugged back.

'Damn it! Why is everyone taller than me!'

'**Well, Sherlock it maybe because you are short'** Sakura just ignore her comment and got angry on herself for being so short…

'**damn girl, being angry on you self is damn wicked.'**

'Shut up, you are the same person as me, you are short to!' Sakura shooted back in her mind. Inner just totally ignored her and screamed **'Oh my god! Have you notice that boy over there? He has no shirt and he has abs!'** Sakura looked over where her inner hade poke and stiffened 'Inner, that the man we punched, what was his name… kundo… ka..KANDA!' Her inner just rolled her eyes **'good to go, Sherlock' **Sakura rolled her eyes, what she didn't think about was that everybody saw that she had roll her eyes. She heard her Inner laugh at her failing. The good think was she only think that Lavi saw it, the first bad think was he maybe think the she rolled her eyes at Lenalees behavior, and the second bad think was that that Kanda has spotted her and was coming to her.

'Inner I need you to shut up'

'**I won't. If a guy with no shirt and have abs is coming to us, no way I will shut up! KYAAAAA!'**

'damn you, and your horny personality.'

'**If you want me to be really horn then I am going to say wath I think right know! If-'**

'WAAAH! Don't! Please!'

'**-you just are going to do.'**

Sakura had her a little bit of what her inner had said, she had heart **'…naked…big….soft…innocent….bad…virgin'** yeah you could figure it out. Sakura got a big blush on her cheeks and everyones face was like "umm… What? ?" Even Lenalee she had let go of her embrace now.

"Sakura why are you blushing?" Lenalee asked

Sakura really couldn't come up with anything good, so she stuttered and looked like an idiot "w-well… um… i- i…" She got interrupted by two voice. One of them was nice and soft, it was Lenalee who had said "You don't need to say" and another harsh voice, Kanda "You! I couldn't ask you yesterday, fight me! I'll kill you" **'Someone is angry~'** Sakura rolled her eyes. Again. 'thanks I didn't notice that' I answer sarcastic. Once again all four of them thought I had rolled my eyes at Kanda.

"Sakura… sakura… SAKURA!" I heard someone yelling. Aa it was Allen. He continued when he saw that I looked at him.

"You shouldn't ignore Kanda, he maybe get angry"

"yeah, like he could harm me. He just some ignorance brat." Oppsssss… I had lower my guard, and of course Inner had took over my head 'FU Inner!' **'uh-uh it's your own foul for lower your guard!**' 'How did I lower my guard?' I thought irritated. **'Well, you had your mind up with Allen.'** Before I could replay some smart comment to my inner, she continued **'look ahead, Kanda is angry' **and when she said that I heard him say "Fight me then, pinky" a vein pooped up in Sakuras head. She hated when someone called her pinky "okay, stupide samurai" She glowered at him, who glowered at her. You could actually she lightning between us. Then I heard 3 voices.

"Sakura, you shouldn't fight Yuu, when he is seriously, everyone is in danger so don't make the samurai more angry" Lavi. And he smiled.

"Sakura you really shouldn't fight Kanda" Allen. Damn he is so hot. **'Can't agree more'** Inner. She is just enjoying. **'You know I can hear you…'**

"Yuu! Be more nice to Sakura!" Lenalee. She scowled.

"Shut up everyone! I will fight you Samurai, but if I win, you must do anything I tell you!" I replayed to everyone

"Keh! Okay, it is the same for you! If I win I will make you anything" Kanda said.

"Sakura if-" I cut Lenalee of and said "don't worry, I aint the godamie Hokage for nothing."

Lenalee looked at me with anxiety in her eyes,then she nodded and was going back with the other boys so the fight could begin.

Sakura and Yuu looked each other in the eyes a long time before Kanda ran forward in a high speed.

Ohh Cliffy :o

Heheh finally my word has stop fukked itself! :D

Now, I want to know, which one do you think should win and what must Sakura/Kanda do? ;3

I have decied the whole story exapt this xD So it is shorten then It should be TwT

Just answer and I will get you all a new chapter! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**YO I'M BACK! SRY FOR BAD FIGHTING SCENE T-T**

**Disclaimer: guess what~? I don't own Naruto or D.G-m 8D**

**Btw, help me come up with a better summary XD**

Earlier chapter:

"_Sakura if-" I cut Lenalee of and said "don't worry, I isn't the godamie Hokages appearance for nothing."_

_Lenalee looked at me with anxiety in her eyes, then she nodded and was going back with the other boys so the fight could begin._

_Sakura and Yuu looked each other in the eyes a long time before Kanda ran forward in a high speed._

Normal POV

Kanda was coming to Sakura, and when he was about to cut her half she ducked and sent a punch in his stomach, sending him in to the nearest tree, which was 10 meters to the left.

"aww not so cocky anymore?" Sakura said, an innocent smile playing on her soft, pink lips.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi was shocked. All of their though was the same. Never insult her again. Never. Well in Lenalee's mind she was also thinking that this will be fun.

You could thing that Kanda thought the same and he would give up. But no, he has too much pride to do that, and he thoughts was frustrating, anger and disbelief. He would never give up to a girly little cherry.

"shall we begin or –" Sakura stopped right in her sentence when she saw Kanda coming to her in an amazing speed. Sakura took out a scroll and invoked a Katana. Kanda was intruding her space, and to make it worse he was trying to hit her. 'Ugh, some men really think they are something' She thought, her inner screamed in the background, things like **'Hot'**, '**he maybe be a jackass be he's hot' 'HOT' **Yeah, you understand, still being men observe.

Kanda was sifted into her left shoulder, and Sakura was fast to protect herself with her katana, at the same time her right fist was hitting Kandas stomach or at least that what she intending to do, but Kanda took her hand in an iron grip. He took the opportunity to drag her over to him and lean over Sakura. His cocky smile was back.

'Damn my shortness! Damn his tallness!' Sakura thought frustrated.

'**Damn his hotness'** she heard her inner call, but she didn't really mean Damn like she meant, the word 'damn' had something seduce over it when her Inner said it.

Sakura couldn't help but flush at the next picture that her Inner was thinking. Damn! She needs to focus at the fight!

In the meantime everyone was staring at the fight. It was only Lavi who had notice Sakura's flush. He wonders what that was about. You think he would have been smart enough to list it out? Well apparently not…

Kanda took the opportunity of her distraction and was pressing down Mugen. He felt the feel of cutting thru flesh. Her right fist got numb and Kanda had a big advantage. He pulled Sakura to him and threw her over to the threes. Sakura did a flip in the air and was landing on all the four, next in till the tree. As fast as she had landed she throws twenty three shuriken at him. Of course he dodges or blocked all of them. Sakura was coming just behind the shurikens. When she was about a meter in front of Kanda she dived down, douching the incoming sword. Sakuras shoot her palms, or palm, her right hand was still numb, and postponed her left leg up and hit Kandas chin. He flew seven meters up in the air and was coming down three meters to the left of Sakura. In a blink of an eye Sakura was standing above him and had her foot on his chest.

"I win"

Everyone's face was shocked. They thought that Kanda would have won this easily. Lenalee was just about to talk when she was cut off by Sakuras voice.

"Ne, Kanda? You remember our bet? I will make you… hmm…" Sakura thought and thought, she had once again lower her guard and her Inner took the opportunity to once again destroy her life.

"You will kiss me!"

'oh my god… INNER NEVER TAKE OVER ME AGAIN!' Sakura thought angry to her inner.

'**oh yes I will. He still has no shirt and he is hot. If you won't do anything I will!'**

And that was the last thing she heard from her inner before she was trapped in some black room. She saw everything in her eyes but she couldn't do anything.

'No no no no no no, don't you dare!'

'**yes'**

'if you do that i… I will kill you!'

Her Inner smirk, and because she was on the outside know everyone saw it.

'**you can't'**

Sakura saw to her horror how her body bent down, took Kandas face in her hand and pushed his face to her own face. The kiss was gently to a beginning but got rougher; her tongue didn't wait for him to open his mouth for entrance but pushed her tongue in to his mouth. If it was Sakura who had the control she would have hit him and take her tongue back, but right know it wasn't Sakura it was Inner. Inners tongue was battling with Yuu's tongue, she was trying to come in and he was trying to keep away her tongue. After some minutes both of them pulled back. Sakura was still sitting on him.

**Lavi POV**

I saw that our Samurai feel for a cherry blossoms hand. She was standing on top of him and made him kiss her. Wow, didn't except that. He looked over the other person faces. Kanda was emotionless but the got damn angry. I wouldn't want to be Sakura when they pull apart. Lenalee's face was kind of worried, I wonder way. Maybe she had notice something he hadn't? I don't think so but I will remember to ask her later. And Allens face was shocked and envy. Hehe, I don't think he has realized that yet.

**Normal POV**

Sakura jumped away from an angry samurai.

'Curse you inner, curse you'

Her inner just replayed with a smile. She had taken over the control over her body again, which she was thankful for, but know she had an angry man after her. Sakura ran over to her new teammates and talked really fast.

"Hey guys, let's get going!" she shouted to them. She drag Lenalee with her and the boys following her. Kanda had stopped and was trying to calm himself down. She really hoped that this mission will take a long time… As if Lavi had read my thought he said "well, if this mission goes quick and we will be back soon, Kanda is also looking for some General" Lavi smiled at her, she smiled back at him. Then Lavi got over to Lenalee and talked to her. 'They really are cute together.' Was Sakuras last thought before she turned to Allen and chatting with him.

"Hey, Lenalee! You know when Sakura and Kanda kissed?" Lavi started the conversation with Lenalee.

"Yes?" Lenalee said, now looking at him.

"Well, you looked kind of worried, why?" Lavi replayed.

"Well that just because… I don't know… it didn't really look like Sakura right? I wonder what was happened to her…" Lenalee said, looking down.

'Hmm… She got a point there' Lavi thought.

In the meanwhile Sakura and Allen were in front of them, talking and laughing.

~OoxoO~

Sakura sighted loudly. They had been looking for cross in five days with no clue! Or, wait, one clue that tells us that he is in china. China! It is like …really big. Sakura got a really good idea in her head.

"hey guys! How about we check in to a hotel now? We have been looking five days straight." Sakura said looking at them. Lenalee was the first one to answer.

"Yes let's do that, I will not sleep in a tent again" Yes, they had actually slept in a tent, not that Sakura cared but the other didn't like it.

'**Hm! They're not really men!'**

'Inner be nice, it is not so nice to sleep on the ground'

'**You and they was sleeping in a tent, how can you complain about that, all of you was sleeping in a fu*king sleeping bag!' **

'touché'

"okay, because that no one of you argument it is decide that we will sleep in the hotel today" Lenalee said, raising her voice. They looked around for a nice hotel and found a three stared hotel.

"Let's get some room now" Lavi just said, obviously tired of looking for hotels. Lenalee got to the reception and started to talk to the man.

"Hi, we would like to stay the hotel for one night. How much do that cost?" Lenalee asked the one in the reception.

"For two rooms it would be 350£" He in the reception answer political.

"Eh? Did I say two rooms?" Lenalee wonder.

"No, but I guessed that, will all of you sleep in the same room?"

The realizing come to Lenalee and she just blushed a little for her stupid and said "Of course, how stupid of me. Well then, two rooms"

"Yes" He said and gave them the keys, while Lenalee pay. They had gotten two rooms in side of each other.

"Well then we will come in and wake you at 8 o'clock." Allen told Sakura and Lenalee as Allen and Lavi walked to the room to the right of them.

"So Sakura shall we go in then?" Lenalee asked smiling. Sakura just nodded.

The girls were lying in the bed; they had got two queen sized bed that they was laying at. They were done for the night, Lenalee reading some teen magazine and Sakura sorting her weapons. Suddenly Lenalee started to talk.

"Sakura do you like anyone?" Sakura winced; she didn't expect a question like that. Her second respond was to blush.

"I-I don't know" Sakura said not looking in Lenalee's eyes. Lenalee got over to Sakuras bed and sat herself down next to Sakura.

"Sakura, you can't fool me, do you like anyone?" Lenalee said, and took Sakuras face in her hands, making her looking in her eyes.

Sakura who was looking in the eyes of Lenalee had really hard to talk. "I-…"

"Sakura" Lenalee said smooth.

"I… I don't know… but who do you like?" Sakura said in a poorly way to trying to change the subject.

Lenalee sighted. "I like Lavi, know Sakura don't be such a baby and tell me who you like." Sakura was quiet. "Sakura, do you like Allen?" When she said that Sakura instantly got a big flush on her cheeks.

"…maybe" Sakura said, still blushing.

Lenalee just smiled. "I knew it! The first time you came her you just looked at Allen, you was sleeping on him, you called him Allen-kun, you-" Lenalee got cut off by Sakura.

"Okay! I like Allen… Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Sakura said shooting a glare at Lenalee. Lenalee just smiled evilly.

"Only if you-"

"Don't try anything like that now" Sakura said still glaring at Lenalee. Lenalee just got an even bigger smile.

"So then I will say to everyone that you like Allen, I will even tell Allen"

Sakura got quiet, thinking.

'Inner what should I do?'

'**I don't know, it's not my life, well it is, but you're the one that performer it.' **

'Thanks inner, it really helped' Sakura muttered. Sakura thought for a little bit before she sight and told Lenalee "Okay, I'll do whatever you say, just don't tell anyone who I like"

Lenalee just nodded happily.

"Okay, then you will kiss Allen" Sakura almost felled out of the bed.

"WHAT!"

"Aw, come on, don't be such a baby"

Sakura cursed under her breath. "…okay…"

Lenalee's smile grew even bigger if that's even possibly, but got smaller when she heard what Sakura told her.

"But only if you kiss Lavi"

"Ehhh? No way"

Know it was Sakuras turn to smile. Yes, it is only fair. You make me kiss Allen, Know I will make you kiss Lavi" And know it was Lenalee's turn to blush and curse under her breath. "Okay Sakura, but if you don't do that I will not even blink before I tell everyone who you like" Lenalee said, looking up with an evil smile playing on her lips.

"The same for you" Sakura insured Lenalee, also with a mad smile on her face.

**..**

**..**

**Hehe, what ya' think? XD**

**Plz tell me critic, what is bad, good, is it graphic? Sorry for the long wait, it was really hard to make fighting scenes… Tell me if you would like to help me in that xD (was thinking about a fight against Noah) So was the fighting scene good?**

**Anyhow, I have decide to make this AllenxSakura, if you want KandaXSakura look at my other story, I mean, I did it for you guys and my friend, and no one reviews T-T**

**Don't forget to review, or else I will not update :D**

**-l-**

**-l-**

**-l-**

**-V-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto or -man. Huh, you didn't you know that? C:**

**~OoxoO~**

_Earlier chapter:_

_Know it was Sakuras turn to smile. Yes, it is only fair. You make me kiss Allen, Know I will make you kiss Lavi" And know it was Lenalee's turn to blush and curse under her breath. "Okay Sakura, but if you don't do that I will not even blink before I tell everyone who you like" Lenalee said, looking up with an evil smile playing on her lips._

"_The same for you" Sakura insured Lenalee, also with a mad smile on her face._

~OoxoO~

After staying up all night and talk the girls had finally asleep. The boys came in to their room at 8 o'clock for waking them up, "The train is going to leave, are you coming?" Allen and Lavi shouted in unit. There sign in front of them was… interesting. They found Sakura and Lenalee half-naked, Sakura had only a bra and panties and Lenalee in a light pink nightdress that was supposed to go to her knees but was accidently going to her stomach. Both of the guys were feeling their cheeks heat up in their face. Then Lenalee woke up and said "Ughhh Sakura don't wake me up so early..." and was almost sleeping before she finished the sentence. When Sakura turned her face to Allen and Lavi and randomly said, still sleeping "You have wrong, Inner. Sasuke. I'm not-…" And then she mumbling a little and was going back to her deep sleep again. When Lavi and Allen were sure the girls was sleeping again they slowly started to go backward to the door.

~OoxoO~

They had waked up the girls again at noon and they were getting ready. Of course they had missed the train. About one hour later all the four of them was at the city, shopping. Well not all four of them. Two of them are shopping and two of them are the ones holding all the bags. Guess who was shopping and which one that are holding the bags? The girl was shopping of course! Around 4 o'clock, when they had been shopping for 3hour, Allen and Lavi rebelled. "HELL THAT I'M GONNA HOLD ANYMORE FU*KING BAGS!" Lavi shouted. Allen poured with Lavi, but had probably thinking a little bit more before he told the girls "How about we go to a hot spring instead?" Allen just smiled silly while thinking 'please don't kill me please don't kill med please don't kill me' Sakura was raising her hand and the boys thought 'we're screwed' but Sakura just smiled and lay her hand on their shoulders "Yeah, that's a good idea! Lenalee what do you thinking about we screw the hotel and sleep at the hot springs?" Lenalee shined up "Well, Sakura that's a great idea! How much do you think it cost to live there let's say … 3 da-" Lenalee got interrupted before she even had finish her senses by Allen and Lavi screaming "NO WE NEED TO LOOK FOR CROSS!" Sakura and Lenalee just rolled their eyes "well okay, just one night then. Let's go so we can spend as much time as possible at the hot spring!"

~OoxoO~

"Well guys, cya **(A/N: See you)**" Sakura said and Lenalee waved at them. The guys got in to the room where it stood 'Men's' and the girls got in to another room where it stood 'Woman's'

"Ahh~ Sakura this is the life" Lenalee told Sakura when they was in the hot spring.

"You got that right Lenalee!" Sakura said and hive fived Lenalee. Both of the girls just relaxed and got deeper down in the spring.

'**You are here in the hot spring with the guys on the other side, why the hell doesn't you peek at them'**

'Hello, Inner. I haven't miss you so can you go back to the dark room in my head?' Inner just snorted at that comment.

'**Well, you hasn't answered my question. You spill it out first, then I will go back' hehe she is so easy to lure if she thinks i'm going back.**

'Okay, promise?'

'**Promise'** Inner said with a huge grin on her face.

'Well, I won't peek at them because it isn't the right thing to do' Sakura said to her inner, and silence thought '…and if I got fought it would be bad…'

'**Heheh coward'** her Inner said smiling.

'No'

'**Yes'**

'No'

'**Yes'**

'No'

'**Yes, you are a coward'**

'No, I am certainty not'

Before her inner could say 'yes' again Lenalee interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you thinking about? You was really spacing out"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Sakura blushed a little bit in embarrassing.

Lenalee just laughed at her. "Well, what did you think about?"

"Nothing really" Sakura answered 'she would think I got mad if I said that I was talking to Inner…' Sakura thought.

"Come on, what did you really think about? Oh! Is it the promise that we made that you will kiss Allen?" Lenalee teased. Sakura just blushed. 'Shit I had forgotten about that!' The pinkuett thought.

"No I wasn't, but I bet you did!" Sakura shoot back. 'Hope she doesn't go back to the other subject, please snap this up!' Sakura thought desperate.

By Sakura comment Lenalee blushed madly. 'Jackpot' Sakura smirked.

"So when are you going to kiss him?" Sakura keep going, teasing Lenalee.

Lenalee's blush got even bigger. "…I don't know" She said after a while and sight.

"So when are you going to kiss Allen then?" Lenalee smirked, but was still blushing.

"…" Sakura was thinking really hard, 'When am going to kiss him?' Sakura thought.

'**Pffh, coward, do it after the bath. Just drag him discrete away from the other and kiss him. Coward' **

'I am not a coward!'

'**Prove it'**

"Well, I am not a coward so I will kiss Allen after we get up" Sakura said looking in Lenalee's eyes, with a big smirk on her lips. "So when are you going to kiss Lavi?"

"… I am not a coward either so I'm also going to kiss him when we have gotten up"

Both of the girls had a blush on their cheeks, and a big smirk on their faces.

"Well are we gonna go up then?" Both of them said in unit and laughed after. Both of them got up, or the fall down and got up again, and was going to their room.

"Well, good luck Sakura"

"You too"

Both of them got in to the room to only find Lavi sitting on the floor reading some book.

"Hi" He said, not looking on them. After the girls didn't answer he tilted his head a little bit back only to see the girls whisper.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Nothing!" Both of the girls shouted in unit. Lavi just gave them a look that clearly says 'I will not even try to figure it out' and returned to his book. After a while they come and sat in each side of him. A little bit later Sakura spoke up.

"So, Lavi, Where is Allen?"

"He got out; he said he wanted to go for a walk. Maybe looking for Akumas"

"Okay" was Sakuras short replay. A little bit after she spoke she left, giving Lenalee a look and Lavi a smile. Their reaction was different, Lenalee looked away and Lavi had got a confused face.

Lenalee suddenly looked at Lavi and said fast "Don't hate me, we made a bet" and with that she kissed him soft and fast. She was about to runaway but got pulled back by Lavi. She landed in his knee and on his chest and Lavi pulled an arm around her and smiled.

"Don't hate you" and pulled Lenalee in in a kiss.

~OoxoO~

Sakura is walking down the road to a park, where she find Allen sitting on a bench. The pink haired girl walks to him and then she takes a seat next to the white haired boy.

"The moon is really beautiful tonight." The pink haired girls start.

"Yes, it's." He response slowly.

The girl just sight and pull the boy into a kiss. The kiss was slow and Sakura pulled away a tiny bit just so she wasn't in the kiss, but still so Allen could feel her breath.

"it was a bet, and I kind of like it" Sakura said, shyly. Allen smiled and this time it was he who started the kiss. His left hand drags Sakuras mouth to his mouth while his left hand pressed her stomach to his stomach. The kiss went on and was, sadly, interrupted by somebody.

"Aww Allen, you cheating on me?" Come a sugar sweet twisted voice from above. Sakura who fast reacted looked up at this person and said angry "He's not yours, he's mine." Sakura pressed Allen even closer to her.

"Road don't get angry over that little, she's just a mere girl" Another voice from above heard.

"But Tyki I can kill her right? Earl didn't say anything about this girl" the girl name Road said.

This Tyki person just sight before answering "Yes, you may kill her" The blood in said girl veins froze to ice.

'I'm a ninja damn it! Eliminate the threat before it's attack' Sakura was thinking and in a blink of an eye she was jumping up to Road and sent a chakra punch right in her face that sent her 20 meters back in the air. Well, Road didn't crash she got her umbrella. The guy's hade whitens eyes and their mouth gape. After a while Tyki said "So who is your little friend here with fake hair?"

Sakura yelled at him "IM SAKURA AND MY HAIR IS NATURAL!"

Allen still had whitened eyes but when Sakura screamed he got back to the real world. Just when he was about to say something Road cut him off.

"You got a strong punch there, girl" The girl with cross in her pan said.

"Of course, I'm training under her lady Tsunade-sama." The other girl response.

"Huh? Who's Tsunade?" The three other said in unit. Sakura just growled and started to attack the other girl, with Allens comments left behind her. "Sakura don't attack her!" "She won't die!" "Stop it!" Sakuras first thought was to ignore him, but she answered all of his comments in just one sense. "Don't you think I have already have a fight with a immortal person? And I beat him!" **'With tanks to** **Elder Chiyo' **her Inner said. **'Well, back to the cat fight' **once again her Inner comment with a smirk ghosting on her lips.

The fight begun with some original hand to hand combined and was slowly beginning to heat up. At the same time Sakura attacked Road with another chakra punch, Tyki attack Allen. Both of the target got hit but was quick up again.

"Can't you just go? This fight will never end" Sakura said, staring at the Noah's. She was starting to pant harder while they were as good as ever. 'Guess Allen have right when he said they won't die' she hear her inner groan **'Focus on the fight' **

Whit that once again Sakura and Allen went off, well that was the plan. The pink haired girl saw how Allen charged target to Road. **'Get the hottie, Hime(1)' **Inner said, glaring at Tyki with her eyes screaming fangirl. Of course, Sakura did what her Inner wanted her to do, she changed her target to pretty boy a.k.a. Tyki. Once again she started the fight with a chakra punch, which to her surprise he block. 'He's good to be able to block it, we came at amazing speed' **'…you got that right… Then he will be the seme and for once we will be the uke' ** After that comment her Inner had gave her, Sakura blocked all of her inner thoughts and once again started focus on her target. That was lucky for if she hadn't she would have a nice new black eye.

"Hey dude, not fair!" Sakura screamed at Tyki, who's only response was a confusing "Huh?"

"Not fair attacking me while I was thinking!" Sakura once again yell at Tyki

"And how should I know that you were thinking?" Tyki answered, amused.

Sakura just got annoying by his amusing smirk so she made a hand sight, and screamed "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" And ten more Sakura was in the fight. The Noah look surprised but didn't do anything.

"Little girl, you got some ace under your jacket, but sorry playtime is over know" The Noah said. The battle between Road and Allen interrupted there fight, the other pair came in to their area.

"Like you said Tyki, playtime is over" The other Noah said.

"Indeed Road" And with that he call out some, well to be exactly, he call out thirteen level 1s Akumas.

"Are that creature those 'Akumas'?" Sakura asked Allen, who nod in answer. Allen came at the Akumas head on and with his sword he sliced four at them at the same time. The process continued until it was only one Akuma left who decided to shoot.

"Sakura! Get out of the way!" Allen screams and come running to the ninja. The ninja reflects is outstanding and she jumped out of the way. All of her shadow clones got hit and disappeared in a poff of smoke.

"KYAAA!" Sakura screamed, she had been shot. She look at her right arm, a small star was coming out from her skin. As she, being a medicnin, she lay her right hand over this star formed thing on her arm and started healing herself. The process was taking way longer than she thought, almost five minutes. In the meantime Allen was protecting her. He had killed all of the Akumas and was now in an epic battle between the Noahs. When her healing process was done she took out a scroll and invoke two big shurikens. The ninja throw the giant shurikens at the Noah, directly follow by ten regular size shurikens. Tyki had been hit by the giant shuriken in his left arm and was taking the shuriken out.

All three of them look up to see Sakura, all of their faces show many emotions but one was the biggest, surprise.

"How could you survive?" Tyki ask her.

"I healed myself, know get out!" And when she screams the last word she punched the earth, making it crack.

"Interesting, the Earl got to know this" was the Noah's last word before they disappear, and a second later they had disappeared both Lenalee and Lavi come.

"Guys! We thought heard fighting sounds here" Lavi shout. Sakura face palm, those idiots is a second too late.

'**Now when the fight is over can we return to make out with Allen?'**

Sakura ignored her Inner and said to the new arriver "Sorry, you missed the fight"

"Who was you fighting?" Lenalee asked curios.

"Some people that called themselves 'Road' and 'Tyki'" Sakura answer.

"You mean the Noahs?" Lavi asked, but it was hopeless to ask Sakura, she and Lenalee had beginning there girl talk god knows what they talk about. Someone got too answer Lavi's question, and that someone was Allen.

"Yeah, the Noah came. Well, just Road and Tyki"

"You didn't get injured, right?" Lavi once again ask a question.

"Nope, Sakura didn't get injured either. Anyhow let's go back to the hotel" Allen and Lavi both walked to the hotel, leaving the girls alone. The girls were chatting like the attack has never even happened.

After about one and a half hour after Allen and Lavi walked in to their room the girls come. Lavi raise one eyebrow and Allen ask the question both boys had in their mind "What took you so long?"

"Nothing" both girls answer really quickly. Lavi still have a raise eyebrow and know Allen had one too.

"Well, how about we play Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked with a smug smile on her face.

"O-okay" Lenalee answer and a faint flush was on her right cheek.

"Why not?" Lavi answer, know with both eyebrows in right place.

"Sure" Allen answer, looking a little bit suspected. But who wouldn't when the two girls has been talking in one and a half hour?

"Great!" Sakura said happily, leading Lenalee to the coach where the boys were sitting. "So, who will start?" Sakura asked everyone in the room. It was silence and no one said anything. In the end Sakuras just asked the one to the left of her.

"Lenalee, Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know Sakura. Truth?" Lenalee say questioningly.

"Hmm... Guys you have any suggestion?" Sakura asked while thinking.

'**Ask her what she think about the hottie' ** Sakuras Inner said.

'Who is now your hottie?' Sakura asked back, her Inner could have a new hottie in five seconds.

'**Isn't obviously? The samurai! Kanda! Yuu!'**

Sakura didn't replay her comment but asked her first question again.

'Do _you_ have any suggest?'

'**Who was her fist sex dream about?'**

'Agh! I give up!' Sakura thought and return to normal time just to hear Allen suggestion. Well not really, she interrupted him.

"If you-" Allen started

"Would choose between Johnny and Kanda, who would you have as a lover?" Sakura said really fast, making both Lenalee and Lavi spray out their tea they drink.

"What!" Lenalee asked choked, if she didn't believe her ears. Lavi just stared to wipe up the tea.

"I said: If you would choose between Johnny and Kanda, who would you choose to be your lover?" Sakura said slowly. "Well, technical I didn't say all of it, Allen said 'If you'"

"Yeah, but I didn't have the same thought as you have…" Allen said to Sakura, who ignore him.

"So, Lenalee, who would you choose?" Sakura asked, dead serious, looking in Lenalee's eyes.

**~OoxoO~**

– **Princesses**

**DON'T BE FAT COWS CLICK THE BUTTUN!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see~ Read the bottom~**

**Oh, check out **_**sakurax9**_** profile, she got got story's and she's really nice~**

**Recap:**

"_Would choose between Johnny and Kanda, who would you have as a lover?" Sakura said really fast, making both Lenalee and Lavi spray out their tea they drink._

"_What!" Lenalee asked choked, if she didn't believe her ears. Lavi just stared to wipe up the tea._

"_I said: If you would choose between Johnny and Kanda, who would you choose to be your lover?" Sakura said slowly. "Well, technical I didn't say all of it, Allen said 'If you'"_

"_Yeah, but I didn't have the same thought as you have…" Allen said to Sakura, who ignore him._

"_So, Lenalee, who would you choose?" Sakura asked, dead serious, looking in Lenalee's eyes._

**End Recap.**

**~OoxoO~**

Lenalee looked straight back in Sakura's eye. "Sakura are you kidding me? 'Cause this isn't any funny joke"

"No, of course this isn't a joke. So answer me."

"H-hey maybe Lenalee could get another question?" Allen said, smiling silly.

"Nope, this is truth or dare and my question shall be answered."

"Sakura, aren't you taking this to serious?" Lavi asked her.

"No way. Those who once accepted to play Truth or Dare must be considering the consequences."

"She's right." Allen says.

"Exactly. So answer my question." Sakura said happily.

Lenalee sight before answering the question "No one of them, I would want La-" Lenalee stopped herself from saying the whole sentence and then looked down, blushing madly. Sakura smirked and then shouted "I knew it!" and then "You said that you like him, but you never said that you wanted him as a lover, but I knew that you wanted it, you can't hid such a fact to Haruno Sakura, best friend with Ino Yamanaka!" And then she laughed.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Both boys asked and looked dumb.

"Are you idiots? Use your brain." Sakura answer and looked directly at them. Both of them looked at each other. Then Lenalee. Then Sakura. Then each other again. Both their eyes whiten and said at the same time "You can't mean she like La-" "Lavi, exactly!" Sakura cheered.

Lavi looked at Lenalee who was smiling shyly, and Allen was smirking and looking at Lavi.

"Okay~ next person~" Sakura stated.

"Lavi, Truth or Dare?" The girls and Allen said in unit.

"EHH!"

**~*OoxoO*~ **

"Earl! We got some interesting news~" Road shouted as quick as she and Tyki walked in to the HQ, and earned many persons interesting.

"About what?" Jasdebi asked her, but even though Tyki answer.

"You will know if the Earl wants you to know." Was a simple answer that made Jasdebi shut up.

"Welcome back~ I heard you say you have some news." The Earl Of Millennium said, and still had his mad smile on his lips.

"Ah, yes." Tyki said.

"We meet this pink haired Sakura girl that wa-" Road begun telling the story only to get interrupted by another Noah.

"_Pink _hair?"

"Yes, pink hair." Road said and then continue her story "And that pink haired girl was helping Allen in fighting, so we didn't kill him." Road ended, happy by her story. Tyki on the other hand sight.

"You are forgetting the important. She was inhuman strong and could keep up with our fight for nearly half an hour. The most extraordinary thing was that she survived the Akumas poison."

Everyone was quiet, until Earl spoke. "Another exorcist?"

"No, I don't think so. She seems to be something else."

"Hm…" Everything was quiet until Road smiled and says "Should we capture Sakura-nee-san?"

"Yes, do that." He says and then the Earl left.

**~*OoxoO*~**

'Oh fuck.'

'**Yeah'**

"Hey! Get you asses down here, the train is going to leave!" Sakura shouted to Lavi, Allen and Lenalee. The four of them run like mad and came to the train just when it had leave. All four of them was running toward it and then jumped up on it, and then they casually walked in to their cabin.

"Tickets." A man said and they showed him their tickets. After that he left and everything was silence.

"Was the Noah thought?" Lenalee asked both Allen and Sakura.

"If it was going to continue we would have lost and die." Sakura answer simple, like it was nothing to die. But, she was a shinobi and had handle death since the year of 12.

The silence was uncomfortable. And they all let the subject go.

"Hey, Sakura, a thought just come to me. You have never talk about your family, how are they?" Lenalee asked Sakura happily.

Sakura didn't answer directly on the spot; she looked down in the ground sadly.

"Sakura?" Lenalee asked worried.

Sakura looked up into Lenalees eyes and then said sadly "My family... isn't around anymore..." Lenalee register what Sakura just said and then took her in a tight embrace and didn't say anything.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other and then asked Sakura "What happened?" Lenalee let go of Sakura and hit those two morons on their heads. "Hey! Don't you see she doesn't wan to talk about it?" She yelled angry at them and was about to hit them once again but Sakura stop her.

"It's okay; you have told me everything so it's just fair that you get to know." Sakura took in a deep breath before continue "My father was an ANBU shinobi and was killed in action when I was 12, the same time I had my first B-rank mission with the old team 7, to kill Zabusa, the demon, and Haku. Under that time was also my first time breaking the shinobi rule, 'Never show any emotion when you're on a mission'" Sakura was interrupted by Lavi.

"Why did you break the rule?"

"Sasuke was almost killed by Haku."

"And who is Sasuke?" Allen asks little envy could be heard in his voice for Sakura to care over another man.

"Sasuke... he was my child crush and then left the village in search for more power. He knocked me out and left me on a cold bench before going to Orochimaru." Sakura said smiling a little over how weak she was that time, she couldn't even help Sasuke.

Lenalee was in rage and screamed "Bastard!" with Allen and Lavi content.

Sakura just laughed a little "Yeah, he's a bastard."

When everything had quiet down a little Lenalee asked once again "So how was your family?"

"Well... Like I said, my father was killed when I was 12, and my little sister and mother was..." Sakura didn't continue; she was having all her willpower to not cry. The other three saw that and Allen moved closer to Sakura and hug her.

"It's okay Sakura, you can cry."

"N-no... A shinobi should... s-should never show any emotional in her m-mission." Sakura said, still holding back her sobs.

"But we're your friends, so you can tell us." Allen response and stroke her chin with his forefinger.Sakura broke down in sobs and was holding tight Allen shirt, which was getting wet from her tears.

They just sat so in 10 minutes, Lenalee had moved over to Lavi's lap before Sakura looked up from Allens chest and dry her tears with the back of her hand.

"Okay..." she paused before she continues once again "When I was 15 some rough ninjas broke into our house. We don't live in the center of the city, more in the outskirt, my mother and sister loves to go into the forest and pick flower or look at animals. Both of them were civilians, meaning they don't know how to handle ninjas... I was the only ninja left in the family since my father died and it's my responsibility to keep them safe. I got two ninja attacking me and the rest of them was attacking my mother and sister. When they understand that I was the only ninja in the house four more of the rough ninjas came to me. I fighter with them and I had killed five of them." Sakura eyes darkened before she continues "the last ninja ripped apart my night dress and I was nude with the man. Of course, he let his guard down and I killed him in a painful way."

Sakura were silent and looked at the other. Lenalee was pale, Allen seems really concern and she couldn't make out Lavi's expression.

"I sliced his chins away so he couldn't yell and shot a kunai down his mouth and trout. Then I took my poised kunai that I had got from Tsunade-sensei and stab him in his stomach so not only the poison would come out in his blood but also the gastric juice would come out in the blood."

Sakuras eyes were cold, showed no emotional in her green eyes.

"When I come to the living room where my sister and mother wear I saw them get raped. After that it's like a black hole in my memory, i don't remember. When I opened my eyes I saw every rough ninja dead and I was standing in a puddle of blood and had blood every wear on me... My mother was also dead; she had protected my little sister... My little sister eyes was widen and she was looking directly at me and whisper 'Monster'..."

Sakura didn't say anything more; she just was just silence and looked down in the earth. After five minutes of silence and Allens embrace, Sakura left.

"Wow… poor girl." Lavi stated the obvious.

**~OoxoO~**

"Guys? Are you secure that Cross is here in china? It's so big, where are we gonna look?" Sakura asked her new team, and no one responded to her question, instead Lavi asked another question "How about we go and look for an inn?" And he got a nod from everyone. They started to walk around the city in hope for a hotel. When they were at the outskirt of the city and no sign of a hotel Lenalee got enough and jumped up on the roof of a big house and searched.

"Lenalee do you see anything?" Lavi cry out her.

"I think it's a hotel on the other side of the city, wait here I'll go and check" and with that she were gone.

"My, my, look we found the pray and some exorcist." A male voice comes above.

"Tyki" Sakura glitter her teeth and glared angry at him.

"Well, well last time we didn't really fight, so shall we dance?" he had a smirk on his face, and Road was just smiling.

'Fuck, they wasn't serious last time? God, I would've brought team 7 if every Noah is so strong when they just are playing.'

'**We'll kill 'em, Shannaro!'**

'We'll try to kill them…'

Sakura loaded chakra in her hands and then said "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and five copies of Sakura come up. 'Inner, how about we try Naruto's 'Uzumaki' ?'

'**Fuck yeah!'**

And with that all six of Sakura dashed over to Tyki, who dodged everyone. Whiteout him notice one of her shadow clones had sneak up from behind and hit him in the back, making him fall forward. The real Sakura took one firm grip of his wrist and throw him up in the air, and there four of her shadow clones took a fast grip of his arms and legs and throw him back on the ground. As fast as he hit the ground Sakura was standing over him with a kunai, ready to pinch his heart.

"Sorry, but you can't win" Tyki's said and whipped away all her shadow clones in one strike and after that he took her kunai and was holding her arms to her back, which was printed up against his chest.

'Damn it, I can't understand that he finished us with one attack!'

'**Yeah… he just move up on my list Guys-To-Bang-When-I-Take-Over-Your-Body'**

'Thanks, so much help' She responded sarcastic.

'**Well, use your god damn brain; you've always been the smartest in Team 7. If your arms are useless-'**

'-then use your legs! Thanks Inner!' '…'

'**What?'**

'I can't move nor feel my legs…'

'…**shit' **

'Yeah…' "What the hell did you do to me!" Sakura cry out with her face turned to Tyki, who just smirked at her outburst. "I got a special ability, which helped me to stop you from feeling your legs."

Sakura was thinking, when could he have done that, and more important, _When_ did he do that? Then, she feels an intensive pain at her neck, meaning that he had try to knock her out. Before she had blacked out she told Lavi and Allen, which was fighting with Road, with a raspy voice "Look for cross…"

Tyki smirked. "Well the mission is completed; do you feel like killing does exorcists, Road?"

Road looked at the other Noah before she just shrugged "nah let's head to HQ." And with that, the two Noah with a shinobi left the two almost dead exorcists to be found by their comrade.

**~OoxoO~**

_-At Noah's HQ's underground prison-_

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, still don't remember me?" The Earl sang and Road was on his left side singing her fabulous song.

_Sennen koha shagashitery..._

_Daijina HEART sangeshitery_

_Anata wa atari?_

_Tashikame yo_

_Sennen koha shagashitery..._

_Daijina HEART sangeshitery_

_Watashi wa hatsure!_

_Zugi watare?_

_Daijina HEART sanaghitery!_

Sakura shudder at the song and looked up to the Earl.

"What do you want from me?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura~ Remember~ you was one of us, a creature from God, a Noah."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura screamed at them, trying to get out of her handclasps.

"Sakura-onee-chan, stop doing that or you'll hurt yourself." Road sang happily, "Remember how we used to play and kill those exorcist together?"

"Sakura, I'll be down here tomorrow, I hope you'll remember by then." The Earl said and leaved the underground prison Sakura was in. Road bounced forward to Sakura and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Remember who you really are, Onee-chan" And after the Road also left, leaving a confused Sakura.

**~OoxoO~**

**!READ! YOU GET COOKIES! OR CELLPHONES!**

**Okay, I've had this for a long time in my cpu, but my life have just been fucked up (thx 2 mah' twin). Yeah, it's short, but I got other story's that I'm working with, Death Note, Kuroshitsuji and 2 Kingdom Heart crossover. I'll just upload everything and you'll decide if I should continue them or not. Oh yeah, I need more **reviews**, it makes me want to **continue** this story. Oh, I wanna kill someone, vote for who.**

Lavi

Lenalee

Allen

Cross

Komui

Or any other, leave a review

**Thx 2 everyone that read this story~ Even if you're fat cows that don't reviews~ **

**Go and look at my other story's, they will be up soon. **

_Love, Inner-Cookie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Wellllllll He's climing in ya' window, snatchin ya' ppl up, tryna' rape 'cuz u don't review, review, re-e-e-e-vieew, don't revieeeeewww~ ~ 3**

**Well Obviusly, I don't own -man or Naruto, but if I did I would draw unicorns everywhere/shot.**

**Naahh just keed' Whazzup, folks? Here's my speacielt treatment for you, an extra-long chapter.**

**~OoxoO~**

_**~Recap:**_

"What do you want from me?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura~ Remember~ you was one of us, a creature from God, a Noah."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura screamed at them, trying to get out of her handclasps.

"Sakura-onee-chan, stop doing that or you'll hurt yourself." Road sang happily, "Remember how we used to play and kill those exorcist together?"

"Sakura, I'll be down here tomorrow, I hope you'll remember by then." The Earl said and leaved the underground prison Sakura was in. Road bounced forward to Sakura and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Remember who you really are, Onee-chan" And after the Road also left, leaving a confused Sakura.

_**~End Recap~**_

~OoxoO~

Sakura heard someone open the door, she looked up to see Road and The Earl coming to her. She stared blankly at them without saying any word. Road looked at her hopefully and The Earl asked if she remember anything about the Noah's. Sakura continue to stare blankly at the, and hoped that they would get the message.

"Still don't remember anything, huh… Well maybe if she meets Tyki again..." Road mumble under her breath. After about 5minuts of silence she and Earl walked out from Sakura's cell.

About one hour later Sakura heard the door opens, again. And once again Sakura stared blankly at the two people, noticing that Tyki had come instead of the Earl.

Road smirked this time. "Well Sakura, you should remember him, he was after all your lover."

"Ahh yes –Wait what!" Sakura screamed. She looked careful on his face, when she had fighted against him she hadn't really _look _at him. She slowly started to get the feeling of recognition.

Tyki then spoke for the first time that day "Come on let's go Road, she doesn't remember anything."

~OoxoO~

Lenalee looked out of the window, she couldn't help but feeling angry at herself for leaving them. She looked over at the two beds the boys were lying on. She noticed that Allen head was moving slightly. "Allen?" she whispered, and got two answered a groan and a weak "Y-yeah…" She waited for the two boys to sit up before she asked "what happened?

The two boys realizing what had happen started to look around before Lenalee's voice said "She isn't here. Do you know where she is?"

Allen looked really pissed off when he hissed "Noah's" Everything was quiet, the only sound was Allens deep breath and the rain falling heavy outside the window. Then, Lavi rose from the bed with Lenalee's complains _'Road called Sakura "Sakura-onee-chan", got to record and see what we Bookman have collected… another Noah?' _

Later that night Lenalee was looking around for Lavi, only to find him in the hotel's Lobby.

"Why are you still here, you should sleep." Lenalee's strong voice said while she looked at Lavi, who was sitting in the sofa, writing down 'history'.

Lavi looked up at her and with a cherry smile he said "I can't sleep, got to write down some stuff."

"But you're injured!" Lenalee exclaimed. "You have to be careful! Please… don't overpower yourself…" muffled cry's came from the girl, and made Lavi look up from his paper.

Lenalee continue even if she was crying. "You're really important to me, and when I close my eyes and think about the world I see every person that is important to me, but you are so much bigger than everyone else!"

Lavi looked stunned and without thinking he took her wrist and took her into his embrace. Lenalee's cry wasn't muffled anymore she was crying of all her heart, afraid of losing him, she hold his shirt tightly with her small fist. The boy just looked at her and the looks out of the blue and don't know what to do. After a while, when she didn't cry anymore she heard him. "Hey Lenalee" She looked up from his chest and was welcomed by his warm lips.

~OoxoO~

"_Ugh… Where am I?" Sakura looked around, it looked so familiar but at the same time so… far away… _

_She looked at a mirror, only to see herself with longer hair and cross in her forehead. 'Noah?' she thought. But she was moving. And she wasn't controlling it. 'Inner?' She called out in panic._

'_**Yeah?'**_

'_Where am I?'_

'_**I don't know. A dream maybe? Or a memory.'**_

_A memory? Maybe, that would explain why everything felt so familiar. Ah! _

_She was leaded to a big room, with other people with cross in their forehead. Road came running to her "Sakura-nee-chan! Come play with me!" and she let the blue haired girl drag her over to Lero. She was talking to many Noahs and word after word came floating thru her mouth._

"_Yo, Wisely! How is everything going? Any news about The Black Order?"_

"_Nah, but they do have interesting thoughts."_

"_Oh? What do you mean by that, care to explain?" The taunting words came from her, with a smirk._

"_They talking about each other like families but behind their backs they hate them. It's funny because in the end they betraying each other." He said, smiling a little. Sakura just laughed, "That is so dumb!"Jasdebi said, and they were in the conversation. Sakura looked around to see the most gorgeous person. He slowly came to her and took her hand and kissed it "Good evening, my lover."_

/

'_What happened!' she screamed as she saw the landscape started to change. From the unbelievable beautiful room to a sun set with the ground covered in blood and bodies everywhere. _

_Two persons were still standing, holding each other loving._

"_Sakura…" he breathed and kissed her deeply, only separated when the needed air._

"_Tyki... How can you kiss so good?" She purred and laid her head on his chest._

_He smirked before he lower his head to her and answered "Because I'm the Noah of Pleasure." With such a seductive voice that sent chills down her spine._

_/_

"_Earl-sama! You wanted something?" Sakura came running down the hall to the Earl who was drinking tea._

"_Tea?" He asked._

"_Is that why called me here? And yes please." Sakura said, raising a perfect eyebrow._

"_Ah~ No, I have called you and Road here to discuss important matters." It was first then Sakurra notice Road who was sitting under the table playing with Lero._

"_Hey! What did you tell her I was going to scare her." She said with a pout._

_Sakura just laughed "So you think you can scare me?" _

_Road smirked smugly "Of course I can, I am The Noah of Dreams after all." _

_Sakura flashed a smirk back at her, "Keep dreaming." _

"_Hm. You're no fun Sak-nee." She pouted once again._

"_Stop pouting." Sakura said, trying to sound serious but couldn't help to smile at her, she was the oldest but she still acted like a spoiled 5years old girl._

_Road got some weird glimpse in her eyes and a evil smile "Only if you tell me your top secret~" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine." Knowing that Road almost already know it._

"_Hmph-huh." The Earl cough, gaining there interest._

"_Now that I have your attention, Sakura, your tea is here and how will we do about the Black Order?" _

"_Just whip them out!" Road shouted happily. Even though Sakura usually thought everything thru before she answer, her answer was the same as Road's._

"_Why not take them all out? If we crush them they won't be in our way. Just create some more akumas, make them brawl against each other so they level up, and BAM!" She demonstrated with her hands "the annoying exorcist will be gone."_

_They just looked at her. And looked. And looked. And- "that's a great plan sis!" Road screamed, happy that Sakura thought the same as she._

_The Millennium Earl still looked at her until he said "Well… and what do you have as a back-up plan if everything falls to piece, the plan doesn't work?"_

_Know it was Sakura's turn to turn dead in her step. And stare. And stare. And think. "Well… I don't know!" Was Sakura's smart answer._

_/_

"_Hey 14__th__!" Sakura screamed. _

_He turned around and looked at her. _

"_So, what are you doing?" Sakura wondered and gave him a smile. The 14__th__ just looked at her and walked away._

_/_

"_Tyki~" Sakura called when the meeting was over._

_He turned around and looked at his lover with lust in his eyes, "yes?" _

"_Can't you just stop going on those missions?" Sakura looked over at him with her puppy eyes._

"'_Those' mission? What mission do you exactly mean?" Tyki asked, rising a perfect eyebrow. _

"_Ah! I know what she means! Sakura-nee is talking abou-" Road began before Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth and bushed. _

"_Shhhh." She whispered to Road._

_Tyki looked over her with still one of his eyebrow up. "So? What does she talks about?" _

_Road looked over at Sakuras blushing face and then at Tyki. Without a word, just a smirk, she left._

"_Sakura?" he asked her again, and looked at her._

"_A-ah… um…" she started but soon again shut her mouth. Resulting in that Tyki took on step forward, she took on step backwards. He took three steps forward and she stepped back. Tyki smirked and walked all the way to her until she was trapped between the wall and his body. With both Tyki's arm at the side of her body he leaned down till he was at her ear. Biting down slightly and whispered husky "Are you going to tell me, Sa-ku-ra~?" that sent shivers down her spine._

"_W-well…" she once again started but stopped when she notice the butterfly kisses Tyki was giver her. From the ear and slowly down to her throat, where he started to suck and bite, leaving a hickey. _

_Sakura let out a moan. Her hand finding the back of his head where his silky curls where laying. With her fingers she slowly started to massage and play with his hair and let out a little giggle, and asked in no more than a whisper "Why did you leave me a hickey?"_

_She could feel his smirk; she couldn't see it since his mouth was occupied with leaving small butterfly kisses at her chest. He stopped his kisses long enough to answer her question._

"_So everyone will know that you are mine."_

_/_

_The pink-haired noah was walking thru the corridor but was stopped with an arm sneaked around her waist and pull her back to a man's chest. _

_She felt the man laid his head on her and inhale her odor. "Mmm~ Sakura you really smell nice today" he whispered to her, making her giggle like a schoolgirl._

"_What is Tyki, It is not normal that you just come to me so randomly." Sakura said, turned around and put her arms around his head. _

"_Well you still haven't answer, or said what you were going to ask me yesterday." Sakura froze._

"_haha, yeah.. about that." Sakura started and were trying to get away from his grip._

"_Oh no Sakura, this time you won't get away. Spit it out, _darling_." _

"_Okay. Well. I want you to…" Sakura kissed him, trying to get away from the subject. Their tongues were battling for domination, that Tyki –once again- won in the end. But he broke the kiss fast and continued "You want me to what?" he purred in her ear. "And you taste as good as you smell." He added._

_Sakura closed her eyes tightly and said loudly "I want you to stop going on seduce mission!" _

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, it had been quiet for five seconds before Sakura open one of her eyes, only to find him trying to keep in a laugh._

_He swallowed his laugh and smiled back at her with love in his eyes. "And here I thought it was something seriously, but it was only you being jealousy." He kissed her forehead and whispered "You know you will always be mine, forever, and so am I yours." He took his arms under her legs and picked her bride styled and walked to his bedroom, whit his blushing lover._

_/_

~OoxoO~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream with pitch high voice could be heard from the Noah's HQ, making most of the Noah running to the source of the scream. Not all by kind action or wanting to help, mostly of them just by their boredom or curios.

"Saku-nee!" Road screamed and rushed past all the other to her cell.

Jasdebbi looked at Wiesly with widen eyes. "Is Sakura back?"

Wiesly just shakes his head as a 'I don't know'

Jasdebi just looked at him. "Oh come on, read Road's mind or something! Or Tyki he should also probably know."

Wiesly once again shakes his head. "No, I respect privacy."

"Yo, Tyki! " Jasdebi shouted when they saw the other Noah. "Is Sakura back?"

"Well sort of. She is back, but not her Noah… And she seems to have memory loss." They flinched as another bloodcurdling scream was heard.

They arrived as She let out a third scream. Road was sitting next to her and were concentrating deeply.

"I... I think she's getting her memories back." Road said opening her eyes. She meets Tyki's eyes. "Take her to her room; don't let her out of your sight.

~OoxoO~

I see looked at myself in the mirror. My chest still had bandage all over, my hair was all messed up, but what I noticed the most was the shadow standing behind me. It felt like it was looking thru my soul, and I couldn't help that I walked away from the mirror, from the shadow.

"Allen, we're going know! They have found some new evidence that pokes at Japan. We got to find Cross, that is our first priority." Lavi shouted.

"Ah, yes, I'm coming!" he shouted back, running to his two friend.

~OoxoO~

"The mistress of a brothel?" Lenalee asked, not knowing what to say.

"The owner of the Manju shop said that Cross was the mistress lover." A voice from behind them said.

"Somehow, that's a typical rumor of the master." Allen said with a sight. "Wait! Who said that!" Allen quickly turned around-

Only to see Bookman and Crowley standing there. "Hello. We were send to back up now when miss. Haruno got capture by Noah."

They shared a sad moment before Lavi's voice interrupted.

"Okay guys, we got to keep going, that's what Sakura said and maybe the answer is right behind this door.

"Lavi's right, C'mon guys!" Allen said and was about to open the door when a big muscular woman stepped in front of the door.

"Hold it right there." She knuckles her hands together. "We don't let first-timer or brats in here."

She looked angry as hell and gave them a mad gaze.

"Boobs!" Allen exclaimed.

"He's a she!" Lavi shouted, making the woman take the male's in their collar and throwing them around.

"We're soooorrrryyyyyy!" The both shouted.

The big woman leaned closer to them and whispered "Please go around the back door, because you can't get in to mistress room from here." She let out her tongue to show a cross tattoo on it. "We are supporter of the church."

~OoxoO~

Sakura woke up and let out a loud groan. She sat up with the help of her elbow and took one hand up to her forehead. Tyki looked over at her, her skin was much darker know and she had had seven dark cross on her forehead.

"Remember anything yet?" He asked her, even if he already knew the answer. She looked up in the Noah's eyes, the eyes of a murderer, and the eyes of her lover.

"Y-yes." She answered him weekly. A smirk was placed on his lips "Good." And he cupped her chin upwards before his soft lips came crushing down on her pink lips. She could taste the lust, the raw need from just that little kiss. His tongue demanded entry which she obeyed without a second thought.

"I remember how you always would kiss me like this after a mission, I would ask you how you could kiss so good, and you would always answer-"

"- because I am the Noah of pleasure." He continued, with a smirk.

"And of course always with that smirk." She smiled back.

"Hm~ Sakura-nee have you finally regained your memory?" Road screamed with pure happiness, Sakura flinched over her high-pitched voice but gave back the same happy smile.

"Yes, I've missed you so much, Road-nee-chan." Road jumped into Sakura and gave her a big hug, and at the same time pushing Tyki away, while he just shakes his head with a smile on his gorgeous lips.

"So? What have I missed?" She asks her sister who just smiled back at her "Everything." And she started telling her everything that has happened until Tyki broke into the conversation.

"Road, The Millennium Earl needs you for something." She looked back at him and nodded.

While she walked past him she whispered to him and smiled _"you only want to be alone with her, your sly bastard" _and a smirk formed on his lips.

He closed the door after her and looked at Sakura, she was lying so innocent in his bed, tangled with his blanket. He slowly made his way to her and pushed her down in the bed and laying himself on top of her. "So Sakura, what have it been like with the exorcist?" He asked as he gave her a butterfly kiss on her lips and a small lick, just to tease her. She whimpers under him, for not giving her what she wanted.

"It was okay." Was her short answer, no way she was going to tell him about Allen.

"And that Allen boy? He seems pretty overprotecting of you." _'…fuck'_

"N-nothing."

'**Idiot, that doesn't ever answer his question.'**

'_Shut up!'_

"Well, I mean, nothing, like, no, Allen and me? No." She rabble.

'**Smooth…'**

'…_no comment.'_

"Oh? Well tell me then, who do you belong to?" Tyki asked over her, taking a bite on her collarbone and massage her breast.

"Y-you." She closed her eyes, she loved being the _uke_, under him, in his strong embrace and he could do whatever to satisfy himself and her. She closed her eyes and let out a moan as she felt his tongue starting to suck her right breast. His body heat was warm, it felt like heaven in the other noah's embrace.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Tyki Mikk." She groan out, his sadistic smirk fell perfectly on his lips and he bite down on her nipple and his finger starting to move downwards.

~OoxoO~

All Noah's and the millennium were sitting around a table. An akuma were serving some sweets to everyone. It was dead silence; no one knew why they were here. So, Sakura decided to say something.

"So… what am I going to do?" And with just those four words **(A/N: Now you will count the words, notice that there are seven words, start screaming and punch your cmp… U MAD! Trololo) **hell broke out. Everyone was talking at the same time it's a wonder that they even understood each other.

Hours later they had come up with an answer.

"Sakura, you will 'escape' from us, find Allen and the other and watch them. Especially Allen Walker, and don't, I repeat, do not tell anyone that you're a Noah." And with that, the meeting was over.

'_Great, now I got two mission, protect the heart –is it Lenalee or Allen? - and at the same time look after Allen/14th. Just fucking great, exactly what I needed…'_

**~OoxoO~ **

**TROLOLOLOL U MAD! **

_**!important!**_

_**YOU CAN NOW VOTE FOR SAKURA PAIRING! WOHO! **_

**So yeah, sorry guys, my brain dislikes me so that's y reason for not updating. True story /shot.**

**Well anyhow REVIEW PPL! Gotta gimme love ;)3 nah just keed' just say something random like "I like unicorns that poops rainbows" so I know you are reading~**

**And since I'm such a nice young lady, I will give you a life time opportunity. **

**Leave a **_**review**_**, telling me you think should** _**happened**_**, or just something upfucked, like:**

"_Dear InnerCookie, You're awesome.  
I want a rainbow to appear while Sakura  
Is kissing an akuma._

_Xxx, YourSecretAdmire " _

**Well, I'll write down one of those reviews everyday do if I get 3reviews, I'll update in 3 days.**

**Oh, you can write down a maximum of 10 things that should happened.**

**Xxx, InnerCookie, your beloved lover 3 **


End file.
